


dzegredo fluff

by mou



Series: 1 Fic Everytime Manchester City Lost Because Screw It [1]
Category: Football RPF, MCFC RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou/pseuds/mou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluff drabble I made after defeat to Chelsea</p>
            </blockquote>





	dzegredo fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to write so I take a look at my dashboard and found this  
> 

"You're wearing a lipstick?" Alvaro asked Edin as he saw him applying the stick on his lips.

"It's a lip balm," Edin explained as if it made a difference to Alvaro. "The winter's so cold my lips are cracking. Beside it tastes good," Edin licked his lips.

Alvaro looked at him for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him. And took a lick at Edin's lips.

"It does taste good," Alvaro grinned. "Well get your own!" Edin playfully scolded him as he opened the stick cap to apply the lipbalm again. But Alvaro caught his hand, and kissed him again.


End file.
